The Prince and the Frog! -Updated Version
by PurpleNekoWarrior
Summary: After rebelling against his former life as a slave, Hibiya Orihara is turned into a frog by his disgusted mother, and released halfway across the world in Ikebukuro, Japan. While there, he meets Delic, who offers to take care of him. But Delic doesn't know about Hibiya's royal upbringing, and that may cost him his life. This is a updated version of a previous story. Sorry! ;
1. Chapter 1

I know it's really short, and this is my first fanfic ever. Bear with me please.

Aaaanyways, this is told by switching back and forth between Delic being the main character to the queen, Tsukushi. (best name I could come up with on short notice, and I really don't have enough energy to change it.) Later in the story, (around chapter 3 I think) the queen's main character POV changes to Ishani's, one of her guards, because it's so much easier to write in first person.

I look at this story in my notebook, and it's like 3-4 pages long X3 So while my entire 3 chapters is about 20 pages long, when I type it it's maybe 10?

Ah, I'm so pathetic

Hope you enjoy my fanfic~~ :3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Delic sighed and leaned against the wall. What was there to do with life anymore? Brandon had left him, with no warning, and wouldn t respond to any calls or texts. Maybe he would go to clubs and sell himself. That was how he had met Brandon. Then again maybe not. He hated people who left him for no reason other that they wanted someone else. Delic sighed again. Was he really that undesirable?

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked through the park. The wind blew his hair into his eyes. Leaves crunched under his feet. Birds called out, sounding like they were saying, "Delic, Delic. You're hopeless." Damn. Even the birds knew it.

He sat on a bench facing a pond. Ducks rested on the surface of the water, racing each other when children threw bread. Delic leaned back and put his hands behind his head, a smile working its way across his face. This was a nice life. So calm. This was how he wanted a relationship to be. Nice and easy.

When Delic opened his eyes again, a frog was perched on the bench next to him. He gave it a small smile. "I suppose you want to reprimand me?"

"No. For what would be the point?"

"I'm such an idi—" Delic stared at the frog. "Okay. I'm officially so love-sick I'm hallucinating." Delic watched with amazement as the frog replied.

"Love-sick? That's why it's pointless to fall in love in the first place. Everyone leaves you in the end. And I'm not a hallucination." Even the frog sounded disgusted.

He noticed a couple a few meters away, whispering and staring at him. They were probably wondering why he was talking to a frog. He sighed, for what was probably the fortieth time that day.

"Look, frog, I don't—"

"Hibi. Call me Hibi."

"Okay. Hibi, I really need to go, because I don't need rumors of Delic the insane running through town, ne~?" Delic turned to leave the park. But before he could take a step, Hibi jumped on his shoulder.

"Please. Take me home with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tsukushi-sama!"

"What is it?"

"Hibiya-sama has disappeared!"

"And? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, he is your son Madam. I thought you might be thoughtful enough to send out a search party or something…"

"…I'm not thoughtful you say?"

"N-no ma'am, that's not what I—"

"Ishani. Kill her."

"…do you wish for me to clean up the body and….mess?"

"Of course. What a ridiculous question. But first….show to the other servants to remind them not to defy me, the Queen."

"Naturally. You are not a force to be reckoned with. But Tsukushi-sama…do you really wish….about Hibiya-sama…."

"Shush, Ishani! That boy was useless. Short, stupid, and not even slightly good looking. I'm glad I had Masa-nii around. He was wonderful to turn that….child….into what he really was. A slimy, ugly frog."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMGOMGOMGOMG I CAN'T BELIVE I ACTUALLY GOT THIS PUBLISHED! :DDDDDDDD

*clears throat* Pardon me. I've always wanted this on such a website-the only place it is right now is Deviantart :/-so this is like the opportunity of a lifetime :DDD

Please review! I will hug you if you do :3


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Delic had taken Hibi the frog under his arm. Hibi demanded things, but Delic was happy to oblige. He was coming to love it.

Delic walked out of the restaurant with milk, applesauce, and a bowl of soup. Being a frog, Hibi had no teeth, so he – it was a he—couldn't chew anything. He was confined to soft foods.

As Delic walked home, he noticed a sunset peeking over the sky scrapers. What a rare beauty it was. How lucky he was to be able to see it.

"Yo, Del. What are you doing?" Delic jumped. Standing in front of him was his cousin's boyfriend, Izaya Orihara.

"Ohuhm…..hey Izaya."

The informant smirked."What, so surprised to see me you were at a loss for words? Thanks for the compliment, but….as you know…." Izaya winked. "I'm taken~ Anyways, what are you doing? Staring off into space like that?"

Delic stared at the sunset again. "Honestly…I have no idea."

Izaya narrowed his eyes and examined Delic. "Hmmm….well, see ya!"

Delic stared after the informant, wondering what Shizuo saw in him.

Only then did he realize that Izaya had stolen his food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Delic slammed the front door, startling Hibi off of the couch. He stomped into the kitchen, threw the bag down, and glared at Hibi. He picked the frog up by his back legs.

"You are a little ass, you know that? Izaya went an stole our food and I had to go and buy it again. Do you feel pleased now?" Delic's mouth was smiling, but his eyes and face weren't.

"H-hey, Del. I'm kind of hungry, so… can we eat now?" Delic's evil smile widened.

"No. I think I'll have to torture you."

5 minutes later, after much struggling and screaming, Hibi was under a colander being forced to see and smell the food on the counter, but not eat it. It was killing him.

"Delic! I'm sorry!" Hibi beat his forelegs against the colander. "I'll just eat what you have around the house! Delic!" Hibi kept whining and yelling, but Delic paid no attention, as he was asleep. He'd had a very long and stressful day, getting fired and rehired in the same 20 minutes, and the hired as the manager of the local McDonald's. Then Izaya had taken his food, spread rumors about him trying to lose weight , saying that was why he was buying so little food- the truth was he just didn't have enough money to buy any more- and had to go buy it all again with the little money he had. Eventually Hibi's screaming became too loud for his tired mind to handle, so he pried himself off the couch and kneeled down in the kitchen, eye level to Hibi.

"Fine, you ungrateful little wretch." Delic took the colander off of the counter. Hibi didn't even wait for him to put it away before he ran/hopped over to the bag of take out food.

"Open, open, open!" Hibi's yelling did nothing against an immobile plastic bag. Delic took out Hibi's food for him, and for himself, he took an energy drink out of the fridge. He figured he'd need it.

Four hours later, Hibi had stuffed himself, and Delic had finished a movie. His energy drink had worn off, too. Hibi muttered pointless nothings in his sleep. Delic just sat in the dark for a few moments. It was peaceful without Hibi's constant complaints and commands. But he also missed them. It distracted him from life, which was something he desperately needed.

Delic grunted and unstuck himself from the couch. Hibi looked so peaceful sleeping on the pillow. Delic carefully picked him up. The frog curled perfectly in his palm. Delic smiled softly. He carried him to his room, where he lay Hibi on his pillow. Delic put his next to Hibi on the pillow, but before he lay down, he kissed the top of Hibi's frog head.

"Good night, Hibi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The woman's royal gown draped across her throne and spilled onto the floor. Her two guards, Ishani and Blackwell, stood to either side.

The queen was a beautiful woman, and she used that to her advantage. She taught her pretty daughters to use it to get what they wanted. She taught the beautiful sons to do the same. Her not-so-pretty children were treated as slaves. If her hired servants had their opinions on it, they said nothing, as they weren't in position to. Since their mother only cared about beauty, the not pretty children were unwanted. One of these sons had been particularly demanding, even though he was raised as a servant.

The queen thought back to a few weeks ago. That child, Hibiya, his name may have been, had been hateful to everyone around him, thinking he actually deserved a throne, just because he was of royal blood. He had yelled at her, "How do the villagers love such a horrible, condescending person such as you?!" She had responded to this by having her older brother, a warlock, perform some sort of magic to turn him into what the queen believed he was: a slimy, green frog. She had then released him, in a city in another country, halfway across the world. Just the thought of this memory made her laugh. What an idiot the boy had been. How amazingly smart she was, to think of something like that.

The queen's face held a gruesome smile as she wondered whether or not some animal had eaten him yet. Maybe a snake had. She hoped so. The snake had probably enjoyed him much more than she had.


	3. Chapter 3

Delic was awakened by a loud thump and screams of "DELDELDELDELDEL WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" When he opened his eyes, a young man he had never seen before stood right next to his bed, crying but laughing. The man began patting himself down.

"Look, Del. Isn't it wonderful? I'm human again." The man spun around in circles, dancing around Delic's bedroom.

"…Who _are_ you? And what the _hell_ are you wearing?"

The stranger looked down at himself and then glared up indignantly. He was wearing awful puffy shorts with long socks, and a regal white and gold long sleeved shirt, and what appeared to be a gold cape. Wait-was that a princess tiara?!

"_Excuse_ you. I am-I-it's me. Hibi. Hibiya Orihara, properly. If you're wondering why I'm here and not at the palace, living a life of luxury, I was kicked out of the palace, along with my brothers, Izaya and Psyche. Izaya was kicked because he's sadistic, and Psyche because of his absolute uselessness. And before that, Mairu and Kururi, twins with unnatural feelings for each other. They lived with Izaya for a while. And there were many, many others. I don't know how she's kept it a secret for so long." Hibiya dried his tears that he had been crying earlier-when he woke and found he was human again- and sat down next to Delic on the bed. "Me? I was kicked out for my pride. The queen, my mother, forced me to work as a slave because I was ugly. I lived like this, until about a month ago. I realized, my mother was _the queen_, so therefore_- I am still a prince_. I stole some clothes from a brother I'd never even met-" Hibiya motioned to his current outfit- " and demanded my spot on the throne. Naturally, my mother was appalled. She threw some random piece of cutlery, and gave me this." Hibiya fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Delic could feel his face and body heat up, and his heart accelerated.

Hibiya's small chest was surprisingly built for such a tiny man, which Delic supposed was due to hard labor as a slave. Delic could feel his eyes starting to wander, and forced his focus on the scar in the middle of Hibiya's chest. It was a few centimeters long, and about that same length deep. It was jagged and rough, and obviously hadn't been treated.

He glanced up, and saw Hibiya's eyes bearing down on him. Delic slowly got up and left the room. He came back with antiseptic and bandages. Hibiya's immediately widened and he scooted back to the headboard of the bed.

"Come on." Delic stood with one hand on his hip in a very girly way. "It's either this, or we go to the hospital, where they won't be anywhere as nice to you as I am. So come here." Hibiya stayed right where he was. Delic sighed, and then looked at the other male with sympathy. Suddenly, Delic charged across the room and pounced on Hibiya. The smaller man was so surprised he didn't even blink.

Delic straddled Hibiya's lap at the same time he poured antiseptic on his chest wound. Hibiya screamed and thrashed, making Delic's heart hurt. He wrapped the bandages around Hibiya's body and Hibiya started to cry. Delic pulled the smaller ale into a hug. Hibiya just lay there, quietly sobbing.

"It hurts, Del. It hurts so much."

"Shh. I know it does. But I couldn't have you dying of infection, now could I?"

"Why not? Why not just let me die, like everyone else would have?"

"Because…well, because I love you."

Hibiya shot up, disbelief flickering in his eyes. "You don't. You can't. There's no way anyone could love someone like me."

Delic smiled. "But I do."

A look of pure joy came over Hibiya's face. He leaned forward, and kissed Delic full on the mouth, ignoring the thoughts going through his head.

"I love you, too."

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

"Tsukushi-sama! Tsukushi-sama!" the servant ran around the halls searching for the queen. Of course, she was in the throne room, like always, but apparently servants were too stupid to know this. I stood on the left of the queen, forever a faithful guard.

My name is Ishani by the way. Even with my Indian background, the queen had chosen me as her personal guard. I owe Tsukushi-sama my life.

The idiot servant finally found her way into the throne room, hair flying everywhere.

"Tsu-Tsukushi-Tsukushi-sama-I've-I've-pardon me." She broke off, panting and gasping for breath. Our queen looked on in distaste. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. My queen, I've heard rumors of a talking frog around the area where Hibiya-sama-"

The queen growled, very literally, and said, "-sama? That term is saved for thos of higher class, and certainly not pathetic little slaves. Are you implying that you agree, and Hibiya should have his own throne? Are you a traitor?"

The servant's eyes grew huge. "N-no, it was a slip of the tongue. I'm very sorry. May I continue?"

"I suppose."

"The rumors about the frog, they were mainly around the area where Hibiya was deposited. I heard them from the informant, a fairly dependable source."

"Of course it's reliable. We don't hire him for nothing. This talking frog…has what to do with me?"

"He…is your son madam. Hibiya, to be exact." I felt I had to chime in, doubting the servant knew what she was talking about.

"Oh yes…_that_ one. And you mean by talking…you mean that literally?" she looked at the servant as if she was expecting an answer.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Hmm…does this mean…they could find out? About my exiles? That would be horrible! People would rebel against me, and I don't have an army to stop them! _I could die!" _The queen jumped up and started pacing. "Ishani!" she pointed to me. "Go to the town and find this frog. I cannot let rebellions happen."

I bowed at the waist, a sign of ultimate respect. "Yes, Tsukushi-sama. When do you want me to start?"

"Right after I deal with this idiot servant." The servant's eyes widened. "Do you know, idiot servant, where this frog was last seen? Hmmm?"

"W-with a man named Delic, I believe the name was." The servant said timidly. "Izaya-sempai says it probably lives with him."

The queen's nose turned up at this. "How…disturbing. I'll bet he uses it for beastiality." She turned to me. "Ishani, find this man, and take that frog from him by any means. Even if you have to kill him."

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

YAY 3 CHAPTERS DONE! *^*^*^*^*^*^*

I have absolutely no idea what to do for chapter 4. But I have a vague idea, and a hint...TSUKI'S COMING! :DDDD I love Tsuki 3 3 3

Please R&R guys! I want to know what you think!


End file.
